


Not Ready

by broken_sunshine



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Annie isn’t sure how to live after Finnick.





	Not Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or the characters.

Annie sat there shaking. No, this wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening. She wasn’t pregnant. She couldn’t be pregnant. She had just buried Finnick. There was no way that she could now be with his child. 

She couldn’t do this without him. How was she, crazy Annie, supposed to go through a pregnancy and raise a baby without her husband? Annie always wanted to get married and have kids one day. Not like this. Not like this at all. 

She wasn’t ready.


End file.
